


Love (Proposal) at First Sight

by Nachuu



Series: Yuri!! On Ice Random Drabble [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First POV, Love at First Sight, M/M, Proposal at first sight, Train scenario, Victor is a businessman, Victor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: When you finally saw the most beautiful man in the world and you're afraid to never see him ever again what will you do? Simple. Be Victor and propose at first sight.





	Love (Proposal) at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the confession I read in some university confession page in fb and can't help to think that the confessor is so much just like Victor if ever he first saw Yuuri inside the train. Lol.
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading.

The first time I saw him is inside a cramped train because of the rush hour. He was sitting in front of me reading a book, the way his long eyelashes flatter on his cheeks as he blink, those mesmerizing dark brown eyes that hiding behind those dorky half rimmed blue eyeglasses and those inky black hair that begging me to be touched. He looks beautiful. I don't know what I did today to deserve to be standing in front of this ethereal being. All I just remember is that I'm the last one to go home in our office to finish some stupid paper works.

 

I watch him turn the page of his book with those long finger of him, the way he bit his lower lips in concentration and those flushed cheek. God! I can't take my eyes off him it's as if he casts a spell at me to never look at anyone just at him and him alone. He really is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. But suddenly all of this magical moment had shattered when I realized that my station is almost there. I panicked. I need to know him, to learn who he is. I just can't waste this moment so without second thought I kneel down in front of him.

 

"Hi. I don't care if I just saw you today. I don't even know you. But all I know is that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's why I took the risk to do this because I'm afraid that this will be the last time I will ever see you again. Will you marry me?" I said in one breath. My heart is beating faster inside my ribcage, my face is hot, so hot. I don't know what came to me to say all of those. I'm afraid to look up at him to see his reaction. Shit. What if he thinks that I'm creepy or the worse if he thinks I'm disgusting. I didn't put into account that we are both guy and if he's okay with guys. Now I'm even more afraid to look up to see him looking at me with disgusted face. 

 

I close my eyes and wait for his rejection but instead all I heard is a soft laugh.

 

"Y..Yes." He said quietly. It was soft and I almost missed it but I did not because oh god even his voice sounds angelic. I look up at him with wide eyes and saw how red his face is. Beautiful. The only word I could describe.

 

The people around us are clapping their hand and shouting their congratulations. I stand up and pull him in a tight hug and he hug me back almost immediately. I can't contain the happiness I feel and nothing can ruin it even the realization that I've passed my station.

 

I didn't know what came in my mind, I don't even know where I get the courage to propose. We are a complete strangers. But all I know that my heart is shouting at me that I shouldn't let go of him and take a risk. And that risk became a blessing at the end. 

 

2 years we become lovers, we decided to know each other first before we get married but our family and friends know that we are engaged. We know to our self that we are already engaged to each other and nothing could break us.  One time I asked him why he agreed to my proposal and his answer makes me loves him even more.

 

"Yuuri, why did you accept my proposal even though we are a complete stranger?" Yuuri hummed as he nuzzles his face to my chest and hugged me tightly before looking up. 

 

"I just felt the same way, I felt something unexplainable. When I look at you, I feel these butterflies flutters inside my stomach, the sparks and the slow motion effect. Everything. And I felt all those thing for the first time when I saw you Victor." My beloved fiancé said lovingly, cheeks are flushed red as his dark brown eyes staring at my deep blue eyes warmly. I feel giddy, my heart flutters and my cheeks feels warm. It was love at first sight for the both of us. The feeling is mutual. I smiled at him.

 

"I love you, Yuuri." I said lowly and kisses his forehead, wrapping my arms around his waist. Yuuri smiles back at me and he looks even more  beautiful than the first time I saw him. I am so lucky to have this man by my side. 

 

"I love you too, Victor." He said before kissing me on the lips which is I'm happy to return. 

 

And now, we are happily married. I become Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Yuuri become Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. A perfect match. 

 

Everything that happened seems fast but I know and Yuuri also know that it is destiny that let us meet each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this as a multi-chapter. That is if I ever get an idea and inspiration. 
> 
> Oh, feel free to make a request!! Hahaha 
> 
> Thanks for reading //heart emoticons


End file.
